beybladeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Ozuma
Ozuma is the leader of the Saint Shields. His bitbeast is Flash Leopard with the Cross Fire and Sacred Fire attacks. History Ozuma first appeared in Beyblade 2002 as a mysertious character who wanted to participated in a store tournament. The winner would get the chance to battle against Tyson, the reigning world champion. Ozuma surprised Tyson, who was overly confident in his strenght, by beating him easily at that small tournament. Being asked for his name, Ozuma told Tyson to call him 'Mr. X'. He then disappeared, only to come back for Tyson's challenge: a rematch. The mysterious beyblader still defeated the champion, using an invisible holy beast, as Kyouju discovered after recording the battle and watching the video at a slow pace. After that was revealed, Ozuma kept spying on Tyson. With Psykick's constant arriving bladers, the latter was always bothered with people who wanted to beat him, watch him or even take his Seiryuu. Later, Ozuma announces that the reason Saint Shields were watching their every move is to make sure that team BBA's holy beasts would not fall into the wrong hands, those of Gideon or Dr. B. Ozuma was dead set on capturing their beasts for himself, sealed in an ancient rock. The village Dunga, Joseph, Mariam and him came from believes that they have to own all the existing spirits. Ozuma trained himself very strictly, working out even in harsh climates. He had one goal in mind all that time: become strong enough to steal the holy beasts from whoever possessed them. The blader previously known as Mister X taught some lessons to Tyson, through beybattles. For instance, he showed him not to overestimate himself and that, even though a beyblader might have a holy beast and/or strong beyblade, the outcome of the match always depended on the player's own fighting spirit and determination. So, in a sense, Ozuma wanted to ensure that Tyson was ready and evenly leveled before attempting to capture his Seiryuu. However, when the time came, Ouzma did not succeed in beating his rival even though he never gave up. After the Saint Shields was defeated by team BBA, Ozma realised that Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray were good enough to keep their Sacred beasts. From then on, he and his team helped them get to the top by fighting the evil forces. When the real championships were announced, Ozuma entered with the rest of Saint Shields. He made his way to the quarter finals, yet was beaten by Zeo Zaggart, who had received from the ancient rock its most powerful Rock Beast: Cerberus. After his defeat, he stayed sometimes to watch the other battles and inform everyone of Zeo's real identity. Appearance & Personality Ozuma is a laid back, extremely powerful blader who defeated Tyson on several occasions. As Mr.X he appeared wearing a cloak & hood. Normally he appears in his normal saint sheilds attire. At first Ozuma appears to be a villian of a story only wanting to seal the bit beasts and test tysons power but as the show progress he becomes a freind of tysons, teaching him blading lessons & soon acts as a guardian of four bit beasts instead of their hunter. Beyblade & Bit Beast Ozuma posses the most powerfull blade among the Saint Shields, Flash Leopard. He recieved flash leopard from his Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the sacred beasts away. After defeating Tyson twice then throwing that match against him, Ozuma gains Flash Leopard 2 through unknown means.Flash leopard 2 is a magnacore beyblade who has magna ballancing tip like the bladebreakers' V-series blades. Flash Leopard is Ozuma's bitbeast that has proven its strength on several occasions, in battles against dragoon & Burning Kerberus. Flash Leopards' primary attack is Cross Fire.